All Connected
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: During a family dinner, Snow asks the group how they're all related to one another. No one has a good answer, except for Henry. He's got the best one.


After Regina and Emma got married, their lives seemed to have fallen even more into place. They'd been together for several years before, and yet, things just settled down. Every once in a long while, Regina and Emma would have a family dinner; a _whole_ family dinner. This included Emma's parents, as well as Gold and Belle. It took some time getting used to, especially with the history between Regina and Gold. But, for Henry's sake, all of the adults made it work.

One such summer evening, the couple hosted the dinner in their backyard. Any remnants of their wedding had disappeared, and it returned to its formal self; a plain patch of grass. As the food was being passed around, and scattered conversations cut in and out, Snow asked an interesting question. "How are we related?"

"I'm sorry?" Regina asked, a bowl of green beans still in her hands.

"How are we all related?" Snow posed again. "You were my step-mother, but now you're married to my daughter. Rumplestiltskin's son was- is Henry's father, and now..."

David put a hand on Snow's back and leaned inward. "I tried to figure it out, but she wasn't happy with my answer."

"It's simple," Henry said from the end of the table.

Regina smirked at her observant son, "Then you explain it."

Henry looked around at his family and tried to think of the best way to articulate his answer. "My mom's still your step-mom, if you want, but she's also your daughter-in-law."

Snow gave her grandson a patient smile, "I understand that part. But, what do I call her? My 'step-mother-daughter-in-law?'"

As if he misunderstood the question, Henry frowned. "Why do you have to call her anything?"

It seemed as though the idea had never crossed Snow's mind. "I- I don't know, really. It's just something people do."

"Does she feel like a step-mom?" Henry asked.

Snow turned to Regina and choose her words carefully. "Not exactly, no. No offense!"

Regina waved a hand, "None taken."

Henry went on to his next question. "Does she feel like a daughter?"

Snow shook her head, "No. Again, no offense."

"Then what does she feel like?"

Snow thought back to all the years she shared with Regina, good and bad. She remembered the moment they had met, and how much she wanted Regina to love her. Then remembered the years that came after and the hate that grew between them. Finally, Snow thought about the last few years. "She feels like a friend," she decided.

"Then just call her a friend," Henry said simply.

"If you're so smart, Kid, what about the rest of the family?" Emma asked, a playful grin on her face.

"Snow and David are my grandparents, Gold is my grandfather, and Belle is like a cool aunt," Henry rattled off before he inhaled a forkful of lasagna. "You're kinda stuck with each other," he chimed.

"Forgive me, Henry, but are you saying that I'm related to Regina?" Gold asked from the other end, her brows furrowed slightly. Belle elbowed him in the gut. "Ow!"

Henry put his fork back on his plate and sighed deeply. He folded his hands on the table and instantly looked like an adult. "Look, you guys are connected, whether you like it or not. You're not strangers anymore. We're all connected now. It doesn't matter how or why, but we are. These are my moms," he pointed to Regina and Emma. "I don't care if one adopted me or whatever, they're both my parents. For ten years, I knew my own grandma as 'Ms. Blanchard.' I knew you as 'Gold,'" he nodded to the man, "and I barely knew my dad or my other grandfather. I don't care how it happened, I'm just glad it did." As if he had just told a boring story, Henry went back to eating his dinner, unaware of the affect his words had.

Everyone watched as the young man went on with his meal, astounded at Henry's wisdom. Deep down, they all knew it was true. Gold and Regina were on speaking terms, but that didn't mean they liked each other. David and Snow never truly forgave Regina for the curse, but they thanked her for making their daughter happy. As they all looked at each other around the table, they resolved themselves to the fact that they were linked together.

With a prideful smile, Emma was the first to speak. "Hey, Kid?"

Henry looked up at at his blonde mother. "Yeah?"

Everyone held their breath in anticipation, sure that Emma would have something equally important to say. But, they were wrong. Emma took in her son's maturity and chose to leave things be. "Pass the potatoes."


End file.
